Deanna Mustard
Deanna Mustard (b. Nov. 26, 1980) is an American voice actress who voices Mrs. Sanchez and a few other voices in the LeapFrog LeapPad line. Mustard is known for frequently working in theatrical productions and portraying Princess Daisy in the Super Mario series. History School Life and Theatrical Interest Mustard went to Inglemoor High School in Washington, from which she has received notable mention. Mustard enjoyed school, was involved in choir and theater, and kept busy outside of school with dance. Participating in extra curricular activities introduced her to a diverse group of peers. She did not always want to be an actor though. She was interested in dance for most of her childhood, and wasn't actually introduced to theater until high school when she decided to audition for a one act play written by another student. Mustard was then approached by the drama teacher who persuaded her to sign up for her class. She did so, and fell in love with it. Mustard's first job was working for her grandparents, where she would answer the office telephone and file papers. As a senior, Mustard was in an advanced drama class, and graduated in 1999. She then joined the theater department at Cornish College of the Arts in the fall, and received her degree in acting in the spring of 2003. Mustard loved playing Gertrude Stein in a piece called "Notorious Women." Mustard researched the role, which she has stated was a challenge. She also has a special place in her heart for the character Darla Danson. Portrayals In 1999, Mustard's first gig was working with the LeapFrog company with a variety of roles; she is the voice of Mrs. Sanchez in A Surprising Teacher - also, she played an offscreen rapping voice in Alphabet Adventures, and extra voices from 2000-2003. At the same year, she worked for the Mario line with an agent in Seattle, Washington when she auditioned for the voice of a young golf enthusiast. Mustard did not get the part of the golf enthusiast, but she was invited to play the part of Daisy. She has a hook she uses to get back into the voice before recording, and she tends to get a little physical in the sound booth. Mustard has commented that it is a lot of fun, and that she loves playing Daisy. She has also said Daisy is louder and more outspoken than Peach, who is quieter and softer. Daisy's personality shines through in the Mario Strikers series, and Mustard enjoys the Mario Strikers games for that reason. Mustard has also said that Daisy has quite the fan base, and that players may see more of her in the future. Personal Life Outside of acting, she works as a Barista. She likes to try and find ways to get out into the sunshine everyday, and enjoys walking. In October of 2008, she gave birth to a son, Miles (now 10). She currently lives in LA, California. Roles LeapFrog roles * Mrs. Sanchez - A Surprising Teacher * Offscreen rapper Letter Rap - Alphabet Adventures * Little Red (page: The Day Little Red Planned Ahead) / Zookeeper (page: Zany Zoo Addition) / Kids (page: Emotional Theater) / Additional voices - The Smart Guide to 1st Grade * Extras - various LeapPad books Outside of LeapFrog * Princess Daisy, Baby Daisy - Super Mario * White Mage - Final Fantasy 3 (FF3) Category:Voice Actors and Actresses Category:People